vash the assassin
by wartilion
Summary: the war isn't going quite as vash had hoped it would. so he is getting some new recruits
1. prologue

Disclaimer. I do not own cowboy bebop and probably never will. But vash and the other characters are mine.

- Means later or a different location at the same time.

( ) are used to tell you little writer notes

Note this is my first time plz review. Flames are accepted. I think I did all the characters attitudes atleast close depending on what part the story is in.

Vash stood in an empty wood room twirling his sword around him. As he went he would swing it faster and faster until it and himself were just a blur. He is a young man believed to be 16 years old. He has spiked black hair and glassy green eyes. He was well built for a 16 year old.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and had a loose fitting pair of white pants on as he practiced with his sword. The short sword was a marvelous weapon indeed. Made from the finest steel, silver, and gold. The blade itself was a mixture of steel and silver to make it sturdy. It was etched with gold runes. The hilt was of a dragon. The wings stretched out from the sides at the bottom of the blades and the head was on the bottom of the hilt. The mouth was stretched large and wide as if about to breathe fire. His father had meant for him to be the perfect assassin but something went horribly wrong.

"Are you in there?" a women's voice said from behind the sliding bamboo door that was at the front of the room.

He said nothing and just continued to twirl his sword. The door to the room opened and flooded the room with moonlight. The young women of about 17 years old had black hair and wore a purple kimono. Her eyes were a heavenly aqua.

"You know I don't like to be disturbed." Came vash's voice. It had a deep kind of ring that just makes you feel inferior.

"I know master but it was urgent," the young women said. As her eyes adjusted to the light to the light she noticed that there was no one in the room. That was when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. But as she was about to turn and see what it was she felt a piece of cold steel against her throat. She froze up and could feel the blade of vash's sword tighten against her throat every time she swallowed.

His face then appeared next to hers. Then somehow he was in front of her with her back to a wall. His face had a wicked smile on it. Just one of those smiles where the corner of the mouth is up a bit but no teeth are showing. "You know I love the look of fear in people's eyes" he stared into her eyes for what seemed like hours to her. "You have shown me that fear. And for that I will spare your life but remember! I might not spare you the next time you cross me like this. Now what was that important thing you were speaking of?" he slowly removes his blade from her throat and returned it to the sheath he wore on his back.

"The master of arms has come to update you on the war my lord. He says that he must see you immediately. And if I didn't come and get you then he would kill Me." she sighed now that the blade was gone.

"And yet you still came and got me knowing that I would kill you if you did?" vash responded

"Yes I did my lord" she bowed before him as saying this

"I need more servants like you. The death I would have given you would have been worse then what the masters of arms could have done." He said as he calmly walked out the door. She walked out after him and closed the door.

Vash entered his guest chambers and noticed a pudgy man sitting on the floor sipping tea. He was 30some years old with brown hair. You could see a few of the gray strands. He had a scar across the left cheek that he must have gotten just recently from the looks of it.

"Hello my lord good to see you again" the man said as he looked up.

"I heard you had some information on the war for me?" vash stated boldly

"Yes my lord that is correct. We are having some problems breaking through their strong holds and more than a third of our army is dead, missing, or injured" he took a sip from his tea then continued "I am sorry to say this my lord but we need more men and supplies"

"Then that is what you get BUT… if you fail me like this again you will be replaced permanently" vash said. He then turned and walked out of the room. The man was left in shock as a throwing star went right past the side of his hair cutting 3 strands of his gray hair." And get those taken care of before you meet me again!" vash's voice came from down the hall.

The young lord had returned to his room and continued his training and thinking of what he was about to do. His mind soon slipped back to his past. Back when his father had been training him in this exact room. He had been showing him how to make bombs of different kind and sized. It was then that a squad of armed soldiers bashed down the door shattering part of it into massive shards. Out of instinct his father pulled out his sword. It was a steel katana. One of the soldiers tried to grab him from behind but vash's father spun around and delivered a devilish kick to the side of the mans head. Vash could hear the bones crack under the power. Two of the other men charged one from each side. The tried to slash him but he ducked out of the way and watched as they slashed each other from skull to midsection.

"Is that the best you fuckers have got?" I haven't even broken a sweat." His father said to the remaining 4 soldiers.

They surrounded him and all at once charged. Vash's father swung his sword toward the soldier in front of him. The soldier dodged it and tried to counter with a stab but vash's father grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back. He then launched the soldier at one of his companions. They both fell down into a heap, neither moved.

The other two were still closing in on him. He was thinking quickly and threw a bomb at the one to his left. It landed next to him. After it went off the soldier or at least what was left of the soldier laid sprawled across the floor.

The other soldier charged in for his attack. Raising it high he brought it down. It met resistance. Vash's father had brought his sword up just in time to block the attack and with his other hand grabbed his dagger and stabbed the man in the gut. He then ripped it all the way threw the mans right side. Spilling his internal organs and gallons of blood on the floor. He then wiped his weapons off on the cloths of the corpse and began to put it in its sheath.

"FATHER BEHIND YOU!" vash yelled. But it was too late. One of the soldiers that he had knocked into each other had gotten up and started his jab.

His father dropped to the floor as if he had been hit in the back of the head. "Run my son you must survive to live out my dream get out of…" his sentence was cut short by the soldier used his sword to behead his father. Vash sat there in shock. The soldier started to walk towards him his face twisted in anger. Vash stated to back away when he hit the wall. The soldier closed in and raised his short sword. Vash then threw a bomb into the soldier's gut.

He then ran over to his father's corpse and cried until he heard more soldiers approaching. He grabbed a sword a few bombs and ran.

"I have to stop replaying this scene in my head." Vash lost his grip on the sword and it flew across and went threw the door about half the blades length. There was a shriek on the other side of the door.

Vash slowly walked over to the door and pulled out his sword. He opened the door to see one of his servants passed out on the ground a small cut on her forehead.

With an evil smile on his face he carried the women into his room and set her up against the door. He then grabbed a bowl of warm water and a white washcloth. He dipped the cloth into the water and began to lightly dab her wound. Her eyes slowly opened unfocused from the shock and change of light. She blinked a few times trying to clear her vision.

"Stay there" vash said

"Yes my lord" she said in a dazed kind of voice only half heartedly understanding herself. A dagger then went flying past her head and planted itself to the hilt into the door. When she realized what happened she started to see what flew past her. But as she started to turn she felt the cold steel of the dagger presses against her cheek. Another dagger went to the other side of her face. Then on each side of her neck.

"Ah now I remember you. You're the woman from earlier Julia was it" vash said as he removed the daggers

"y-y-yes my lo-lord. Bu-but how di-did you know m-my name w-was j-j-Julia" she stuttered

"Your fear is like a book to me I can read it faster then you can think It." he gave an easy smirk as he let loose another barrage of daggers.


	2. vash the assassin part 1

Disclaimer. I do not own cowboy bebop and probably never will. But vash and the other characters are mine.

- Means later or a different location at the same time.

( ) are used to tell you little writer notes

"Spike. Get up spike! GET UP YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!"

Spike sluggishly turned over in his bed and ignored the annoying voice. He was a man that had nothing left in this world and didn't really care. He had half spiked dark blue hair. His eyes were different shades one dark green one brown. He was strong for his skinny stature. The voice then pulled off his covers and pushed him to the floor. He hit with an incredibly thud.

"OW. I am up" spike grumbled as he pushed against the floor to raise himself up.

"God we have alot to do." Faye half yelled at spike. She wore a yellow outfit that had alot of cleavage. She had yellow high heels and very short shorts that were also yellow.

"Oh it's just you." spike said groggy.

"What do you mean it's just me?" she retorted the anger rising in her voice again.

"I thought you might have been jet. "He said

"Well I am not now get up!" she said.

Spike got off the ground and threw on his loose fitting blue shirt. He then headed down the corridor of the bebop. As he walked he noticed a smell coming from the kitchen. Great some of jets great cooking and I thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Hey spike" jet wore his normal grey shirt with the dark blue vest cut off at the sleeves. He was also wearing his metal boots. "You might want to stay clear of Faye you REALLY seemed to piss her off today"

"Ya whate..." just then jet disappeared. No not just jet. Spike, Faye, and the bebop and everything in it disappeared'

"The new troops are on their way my lord you should be able to speak with them soon. "Julia said

"Thank you Julia. You may leave now" vash said

"Yes my lord." Julia turned and walked out of the room.

Vash was once again in his very dark room but not training. This time he was relaxing. He had a mix of soothing and heavy metal playing while sipping on sake. The mix of different music types allowed him to work on controlling his emotions. Then out of his room a large ship appeared out of nowhere. 6 large strong metal cables shot out of his mansion and latched onto the ship. 3 on each side. The cables started to pull the ship down for a crash-landing more or less.

"Ah they are here." vash stood up and walked out of his room into sunlight. The bebop sat there on its side. "You men get a ladder on this thing I want a way in now!"

"Yes my lord." the soldiers replied in unison

Once vash was on the ships deck he noticed that the only way in was threw a hanger in the front.

The bebop and crew felt a sudden jolt as they reappeared.

"What the hell?" jet shouted as he ran to the control room of the ship.

Spike and Faye showed up at the same time "what's going on jet?" they said in unison

"I don't know none of the systems are responding." jet replied

Spike ran over to the window and saw 2 grappling hooks latch onto the ships deck. "Something's pulling us down," he shouted to the others.

"I know but there is nothing we can do!" Jet continued to press the control of the ship but to no avail. The ship then hit the ground throwing all of them into the wall. Faye had been knocked out. Jet had a splitting headache. But spike had reacted fast enough to land on his feet.

"Come on we need to get faye to a safe area and try to fight whatever it is off!" jet and spike then picked up faye and found a good position to fight from after dropping faye off at her room and locking the door.

Vash stood there for a second then pulled out one of his claws. The claws looked like 3 metal blades that were attached to a wood frame with a leather strap to hold it on securely to your arm. The wood had a small metal rod going threw the middle for stability. He then proceeded to slash a perfect circle out of the metal door that blocked his way.

A group of soldiers charged in first. Vash then walked in slowly after them.

"Did u look over there?" the lead officer said as they explored the ship.

"Yes sir we did." Replied the soldier

"Then check down there and remember to be careful it could be a trap." The leader said

Just as he said that he heard some mumbled curses and a scream of pain as one of his men was hit in the face. He turned to see a man dressed in dark blue cloths fighting with his men. "Get him but remember the lord wants them ALIVE." He was then hit in the head from behind and passed out.

"Thanks for shutting him up jet he was getting annoying." Spike kicked another soldier in the gut and then did a spin kick to his head for good measure.

"You got it" he gave a thumb up then blocked one of the soldiers poorly aimed punches. He then grabbed the soldier in a headlock and snapped his neck. The body hit the ground and spasamed a bit then stopped completely.

"I think that's the last of them. No wait I hear foot step. Back to your spot!" spike whispered.

Vash entered the room where all the commotion had been. And saw the squad's bodies laying on the ground some dead but most just unconscious. He let his halfhearted grin appear on his face as he counted how many there were. "This should be fun," he said under his breath. Spike jumped out of a nearby doorway and attacked vash. His hand stopped an inch away from vash's neck as his sword rose to spikes neck. He could feel the cold steel just waiting to taste his blood across it.

"You're good" spike said.

"I know. You might want to tell your friend not to try that." Vash said calmly.

Spike had a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?" then he noticed jet frozen at the doorway he had been hiding at. He jumped out and had 2 daggers and a rock hurled at him. The daggers split and nicked both his ears but the stone hit him right on the forehead. He fell to the floor and started to gargle.

"Hey Faye nice to see you up so soon after that bump." Vash said

Faye stood about 5 feet behind spike with her pistol at the ready. "Let spike go NOW!"

"Nobody tells me what to do!" vash threw spike against the wall and in the same second had started his charge at Faye. She pulled the trigger but nothing happened. She pulled it again but got the same results. "Piece of crap" she threw the gun at vash. He quickly hit it out of the way with his sword.

He grabbed one of Faye's arms and spun it behind her he then forces her against the wall and pulled her other arm behind her where he then slapped on a pair of handcuffs. The same handcuffs Faye had just had in her pocket.

"There a beautiful pair of bracelets for the beautiful lady." Vash said sarcastically.

Spike stood up and raises his hands over his head. "We surrender. Now let her out of those handcuffs" spike said

"I think I will leave them on for know she can be tiresome to keep in line." Vash said as he twirled the key on his finger. "Now grab your friend there," he pointed to jet "and follow me. That includes you Faye. And trust me I wouldn't hesitate to send in a few soldiers to carry you out.

Once they were back in vash's room he filled them in about how they're guns and ships other then maybe the swordfish II wouldn't work here. It had something to do with the magnetic force of the planet or something like that I wasn't paying much attention. He also explained about the war and what was happening.

"So do you understand why I have brought you here?" vash said

"Ya … as if." Spike replied

"I get it" jet said

"So let me get this straight." Faye said "you want us to work for you kind of like mercenaries?"

"That is correct. I need you to help me or we shale surely lose this war. Our enemies think we have thousands to millions of men left but in all actuality they have more then we do." Vash said

"So what difference can we make? There are only three of us and you said that this is a war. We are bounty hunters not soldiers." Spike said.

"I figured you would say that so I will do it like this. I here by announce a reward of 1,000 pounds of gold for each one of their leaders head." Vash said

The three of them suddenly turned to vash with a dumbfounded look on their face. "How much did you just say?" jet said

"You heard me 1,000 pounds of gold each." Vash responded

They all then gathered into a group and discussed it. (Note this next paragraph is all whispers. You can have whoever you want saying these lines it doesn't matter but I like to think of it as Faye talking the how much part)

"Hey jet how much would that be worth?" jet pulled out his calculator and turned it on. "So that would be 1,000 at the normal sales price would be." The calculators batteries died just as he hit the button. "Aw come on." "I think I say a few numbers in the million!"(Whispers stop here and so do the chose your own character to say what line you choose)

"Wait a sec didn't you say for each head?" Faye said as she leaned back so she could face vash from out of the group.

"Yes I did. For a fact I know they have 3 or more." Vash replied. Once she went back into the huddle he could help but let a smile cross his face. He quickly got it back under control and hid it.

"How dangerous will this be?" spike asked

"Considering you answered that yourself earlier I'll let you decide." Vash said. Spike just gave that confident smirk of his and they took their leave.

"You think this will work?" Faye asked. She was wearing a long brown cloak with a red stripe on the bottom of it.

"Why wouldn't it?" jet replied. Him and spike were wearing the same thing. But spike also had a large straw hat that covered his eyes as he sat next to jet in the front seat. He had one leg dangling off the cart freely. Jet was still having a hard time controlling the horses that pulled that cart along. The swordfish was in the back of the cart. Faye was standing up leaning on the front guard of the cart so she could be almost between jet and spike.

"First of all I think we are kind of suspicious with a ship in the back of our cart. Second we don't exactly look like people from around here." Faye said.

"Wanna bet on that?" jet replied turning his head just enough to see Fayes face.

"100 pounds of gold says I'm right." Faye said

"Your on." jet said, "you want in on this spike?"

"Sure. I will put my money on it works." Spike said groggily

That is when about half a dozen of vash's men came over the hill on horse back with their sword or bow drawn. They were yipping and shouting. Jet looked back to see what was up with all the noise when his calm puzzled face turned to fear induced as an arrow flew past his head. He reared the horses up and they started to gallop as fast as they could with the heavy cart. This sudden jump made Faye fall back on her butt

"Hey watch what you are doing up there." she shouted. Two arrows then landed almost right on where she had been standing.

Spike just sat there calm collected with his leg over the edge the same as he had been before they showed up. Only now there was an arrow sticking threw the very top of his hat.

"Spike get up and do something about them!" jet shouted at him as he tried to steer the spooked animals.

"I already did" spike said as he yawned. Jet had a confused look on his face. Then there was an earsplitting explosion and all the soldiers were either blown apart, injure, or throw off their horses that ran away if they could.

"Oh I see. So the grenades still work. But how did u know?" he said

"I didn't" spike said as he started snoring.


	3. vash the assassin part 2

Disclaimer I don't own cowboy bebop or the name vash. Vash is a character I made myself tho. I am just using the name.

-means later on

( ) are author notes

"You think this will work?" Faye asked. She was wearing a long brown cloak with a red stripe on the bottom of it.

"Why wouldn't it?" jet replied. him and spike were wearing the same thing. But spike also had a large straw hat that covered his eyes as he sat next to jet in the front seat. He had one leg dangling off the cart freely. Jet was still having a hard time controlling the horses that pulled that cart along. The swordfish was in the back of the cart. Faye was standing up leaning on the front guard of the cart so she could be almost between jet and spike.

"First of all I think we are kind of suspicious with a ship in the back of our cart. Second we don't exactly look like people from around here." Faye said.

"Wanna bet on that?" jet replied turning his head just enough to see Fayes face.

"100 pounds of gold says I'm right." Faye said

"Your on." jet said "you want in on this spike?"

"Sure. I will put my money on it works." Spike said groggily

That is when about half a dozen of vash's men came over the hill on horse back with their sword or bow drawn. They were yipping and shouting. Jet looked back to see what was up with all the noise when his calm puzzled face turned to fear induced as an arrow flew past his head. He reared the horses up and they started to gallop as fast as they could with the heavy cart. This sudden jump made Faye fall back on her butt

"Hey watch what you are doing up there." she shouted. Two arrows then landed almost right on where she had been standing.

Spike just sat there calm collected with his leg over the edge the same as he had been before they showed up. Only now there was an arrow sticking threw the very top of his hat.

"Spike get up and do something about them!" jet shouted at him as he tried to steer the spooked animals.

"I already did" spike said as he yawned. Jet had a confused look on his face. Then there was an earsplitting explosion and all the soldiers were either blown apart, injure, or throw off their horses which ran away if they could.

"Oh I see. So the grenades still work. But how did u know?" he said

"I didn't" spike said as he started snoring.

After a while they reached what looked like a fort. It's walls where made of wooden poles that were stuck into the ground and welded together by small steel strips. There were small slits in the wall for archers to shoot from. The only entrance was a large steel gate with two guards on each side of it. As the cart approached the fart they were stopped by the guards.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked.

"I'm jet. This here" he nudged spike "is my partner spike. The bitch back there is faye." Jet said

"First and last names please" the guard said

"oh jet black, spike spiegel, faye valentine." Jet said

"are you new here?" the guard asked

"yes we are." The gate then started to rise.

"just go straight down this road and stop at the town center. They will register you there." the guard said as he pointed down the street

"thanks." jet said as the animals started to move down the bustling street.

"do you have a smith around here?" spike asked without moving

"yes we do it is right next to the town center." The guard replied

"what's up with the smith thing?" jet asked softly

"gonna see if he can get our old relic guns to fire." Spike said. There was then a gun next to his head.

"you might as well see if he can get mine to work too." Faye said. She then sat back down after noticing that all the guys where staring at her. And their wives or girlfriends had an angry evil look as they noticed their husbands or boyfriends staring

Vash had snuck into the base while the three of them distracted the guards. He had put on some normal cloths he wore his other cloths underneath incase of emergency. Now it is time to see how good these guys truly are he thought as he dashed threw the shadows. He entered the bar everyone turned to look at him. "I'm looking for a few men to do a job for me!" he said so everyone could hear him. "what kind of job?" a voice came back. "nothing hard just a good pounding on a new guy in town. He owes me some money and I need to claim it."

A few men stood up at that time. A few more stood up a little slower. "How do we know you have the kind of cash needed to buy our services?" one said. Most had a few battle scars from knifes or sword. They all had cut off the sleeves to their shirts. So you could see their muscle's bulge as they moved.

Vash then pulled a small bag from his belt and threw it on the nearest table the table cracked where the bag had landed. He pulled the leather tie off of it and let some of the gold coins fall off onto the table. "is this enough for a down payment?" Vash said a bit of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"you just bought yourself some men." a few more men stood up as they saw the gold. The man said with a smile.

"So what can you do with them?" spike asked

The blacksmith was an older man of about the age of 50. He wore blue jeans that had black spots and burn marks all over them. He also had on a white shirt and a shabby brown throw over fire proof vest. He was bald. Spike guessed that it had either caught on fire or died from the heat and smoke. He was constantly covered in a layer of sweat when he was working. "Well considering this thing is probably worth more then my whole shop I guess I could take a look at it." the old man said. He set the gun down on a table and studied it for a bit from different angles. He then stood right next to the table and fast as a blink of the eye the gun was in parts scattered over the table. "That was easy." He said almost surprised. He then reassembled the gun bit by bit. "There ya go." He said handing the gun over to spike. He had a giant smile on his face. "Now don't count on that. Save it for a last resort."

"Thanks old man. Oh wait a second I have another one you can work on if you would." Spike said.

"Sure but this one will cost you." The old man said.

"I knew it was to good to be true." Spike slapped a hand onto his forehead and whipped away the sweat. "So how much we talking?"

"How much you got?" the old man replied

"nothing." Spike said as he pulled his pocket inside out.

"Well then I will make you a deal. You help me out with some of the work and I will fix the gun for you." The old man said

"Deal. What's your name anyways?" spike said

"Duhan. And you are?" said duhan. He then took a pair of large metal prongs that looked like they could tare out a giants tooth and stuck a piece of metal into the furnace with them.

"Spike. Nice to meet you duhan." He said as they shook hands "I think your metal is ready."

"Huh? Oh right." Duhan then pulled the metal out of the furnace and set it on the forge. "Can you hand me that hammer over there?" spike grabbed the hammer and handed it to duhan. He then started to hit the metal at such a speed that the hammer was a blur and spike didn't even want to know how hard it was hitting it just from the amount of sparks that were flying. He helped him for about an hour. In that hour they made almost 9 swords and 3 hilts.

"That is enough help. Hand me that other gun and I will see what I can do about it." duhan said. Spike pulled out the gun and handed it to duhan. Once again he studied it from different angle and disassembled it in the blink of an eye. "Ah so they are different weapons I see" he then started to put the gun back together piece by piece. "Same as the other one save it for an emergency." He said after swiping some sweat off his face.

"Thanks duhan." Spike said he walked out of the building. He headed for the cart the three of them had rode in on.

Just as he got there 8 men stepped out of the bar. They looked around as if they were lost then they noticed spike. "Hey you come over here!" one of them shouted.

Spike just ignored them and sat back into the cart and put the hat back over his face. By this time they had come over to the cart. "Get down here and fight us."

"You're not my kind of fish" spike said. Then one of the guys grabbed his foot and attempted to pull him down just to have his other foot come crashing into his face. The man fell down onto the ground spike was now standing up. He jumped down onto the mans chest. The man started hacking up blood then died.

Spike then threw off the hat and cloak revealing his blue cloths that he was accustomed to. He stood there one hand in his pocket all cool and calm. "Bring it on."

The first man charged and was granted a jab to the gut and a kick to the side. He fell to the ground and curled into a ball. Cursing threw his clenched teeth.

The other just stood there in amazement until one of them said "he is just one man he can't take all of us down." A few of them slowly nodded in agreement.

"well if I' am only one guy why aren't you attacking?" spike said kind of shrugging as he finished that sentence. Just as he finished 3 of the men attacked him. One hit spike square in the face the other 2 missed their target. Spike then countered the punch with a kick to the balls. The other 2 men had already caught their balance and were on the attack again. This time spike did a back flip over them spun around and slammed their heads together.

Another one charged at him from behind and grabbed him around the gut. He then attempted to throw spike. But spike grabbed his arm and used the man as an anchor once he landed on his feet he threw the large man into the other 2.

"Never do that again" spike said

Vash watched the fight from his hiding spot in the shadows.

"Never do that again!" spike said. Look at those fools run. "You heard me Vash. Never do that again spike was then looking exactly where Vash was hiding." What how could he know I was here?

Vash seemed to materialize out of nowhere as he steeped into the light. He had his half smirk again. "Good job spike. I just wanted to make sure you were the right people for this job."

"What are you doing here?" spike said

"Whatever I please." Vash replied trying to hold back his anger.

"Where is the guy you sent us out after? You might want to hurry and tell me people are starting to come out of hiding." spike said

"That's for you to find out." Vash replied. He then disappeared back into the shadows.

Great spike thought sarcastically. Spike looked around at all the guys on the ground till he found on that was in sufficient shape to talk. He was trying to crawl away. Spike walked over and stopped his foot right in front of the mans face. That made him slowly look up into spikes smiling face. Spike then grabbed the man's collar and hoisted him up so his feet weren't touching the ground. "Where is the one in charge?" spike said

"He is in your ass you son…" the man spat out before spike landed a punch to the gut and the mans face twisted with agony.

"I'll ask you one more time before I lose my temper." Spike said. His face suddenly becoming almost twisted in anger and anticipation of the kill.

"He is in April city." The man said.

"thanks." spike said he then snapped the mans neck. Can't have anyone knowing what we are doing around here or it will become very difficult. He then put on his brown cloths and hat and sat in the cart. The guards finally got there to carry away the bodies.


	4. author notes

God damn people know the name vash was ripped right from trigun but that doesn't mean that I was copying. I just couldn't think of a name. Not to mention when I started this story it wasn't intended for fanfic.

Second spikes hair is actually a very dirty brown/green mix

Third don't flame if you not even ganna sign it.

Forth he is just going to give them 1000 POUNDS of gold for each of them.

Fifth shut up drizzt u can't even finish a story. (Yes another annoying friend that decided to join fanfiction after I did sigh)

Six the cussing wasn't ment to be underlined I just forgot to take it off.

Seven heavy metal can be sotheing! But otherwise it is to help him control his emotions like anger. (some people need to learn to read better /shrug)

Eight the gold and silver are just for looks but I felt that it was better it I stated that they were to keep it balanced.

And thanks vicouseman for the help. I'll have to make a few corrections.


End file.
